


春来如故

by fusafusachan



Series: 花与琴之海 [4]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Croatian National Football Team, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29630793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fusafusachan/pseuds/fusafusachan
Summary: 年下，现实年龄差，虎子未成年，慎入。
Relationships: Luka Modrić/Ivan Rakitić, Niko Kovač/Ante Rebić, Niko Kovač/Davor Šuker, Niko Kovač/Slaven Bilić
Series: 花与琴之海 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850941
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 尼科不能更棒，昨晚属于尼科！
> 
> 背景应该在斯拉夫人入侵巴尔干半岛之后，首位克罗地亚王加冕之前，正好处于中世纪前期，所谓的黑暗时代。设定于9世纪中前期，克村已经存在事实上的封建制公国。

可爱的美少年！你要亲密地将我拥抱，用你的双臂、双腿，和你柔软的身躯将我缠绕。

蛇中最妖娆的蛇，已经强力地抱住、缠住，而且盘住了最幸福的拉奥孔……

“尼科，”热烈的情话伴着一个个深情的吻，从他的头顶一直落到嘴唇，“你是诸神对我最慷慨的恩赐……”

“是真的吗？斯拉文，斯拉文……”

“大人。”一声低沉的呼唤把他从过去的回忆中拉回来。尼科如梦初醒，合上手里根本没在看的羊皮纸书卷，抬头看着他的近侍马杨，眼睛闪着希翼的光彩。

“我奉命去了船长大人的家里，只是恐怕这回你们应该见不上面了。”马杨恭敬地回话。他约莫四十多岁，依然强壮敏捷，一双如同鹰一样锐利的眼睛精光四射。

“他不在家吗？”尼科很吃惊，坐直了身体。此时正值冬天，所有的船队都应该处在休航期才对。

“不是。他最近杂务缠身，抽不出空，事实上我今天并没有见到他本人。”中年侍卫的口吻平静，没有任何情绪起伏。

“嗯，我知道了。”他顿时蔫了，像被突然抽走了全身的力气，“你下去吧，我要睡一会儿。”

“大人，是时候出发去赛马场了。”马杨没有动，简短地提醒他今天的安排。

“我不去。”尼科躺回到软榻上，面朝里蜷缩成了一团。

“您忘记临行前，罗伯特大人的吩咐了？”马杨依旧口吻平静。

他任性地躺着不动，马杨也保持着恭敬的姿态没有再出声。

隔了好一阵，他终于长长地叹了一口气，慢悠悠地爬起来。让安达通尼亚伯爵大人带着大队人马，声势浩大地从潘诺尼亚来到君士坦丁堡，可不是让他会老情人来的。

前几天他已经带领访团会见了市长和大司库官，以及下属一众大小官员，昨天还参加了大圣宫的晚宴。今天的安排不过是最后一件小行程，随便应酬一下就好。

他本以为提前完成了所有的公务，剩下的时间都是自己的，好好地在这里住上一阵。就算逾期不归，他到时耍耍赖，说已经完成了任务，不过多玩了几天，大公和罗伯特都不会指责他什么。

官驿外几辆豪华的镶金大马车已经在等候他。尼科心情不佳，黑着一张脸上了车，对殷勤接待他的当地小官视而不见。

君士坦丁堡是世界上最庞大的城市，比安达通尼亚和斯帕拉托加起来都大，繁华和奢靡的程度更是无处能及。以往他都会坐在马车上，兴致勃勃地通过车窗游赏沿街的市景，如今他全无心情，当马车穿过赛马场著名的鎏金铜驷马时，他都没有抬一下眼皮。

虽然他心不在焉，可他一出现立即就吸引了众人的目光。他穿着昂贵轻薄的丝织长袍，外披一件深蓝色羊毛料罩袍，领口和袖口绣着大片拜占庭传统的金色图案，繁复而华丽；丝袍长长的衣裾和袖口从罩袍伸出一截，精细淡雅的异族刺绣与外袍浓重的色彩图块形成强烈的反差。

他身材纤瘦，步履轻盈，仪态万千，在场的人，不管是官员还是商人，贵妇还是随从，都情不自禁地将目光追随着他。

市长哈坎大人迎了上来，亲热地揽着他的肩，带他登上豪华包厢。尼科向来对不熟悉的人如此亲近很是反感，这时也没心情多说什么，随他去了。

他对赛马没兴趣，对身边人谈论的话题更没兴趣，只是随口附和着，一边偷偷观察打磨得光亮的鎏金杯沿上，自己的倒影。

他是老了吧？算算日子，秋天他就已经年满三十六岁，虽然所有人都夸他动人依旧，岁月几乎没有在他身上留下什么痕迹。而他眼巴巴赶来找的那个人已年近四十，名副其实的糟老头子，竟然还嫌弃起他来了。

什么杂务缠身，都是托辞罢了，他又不傻。不见就不见，明天就回程，让那人后悔去吧。

“尼科大人觉得无聊吗？”哈坎大人突然转向他，亲切地开口。

“你们来自半岛西边的人确实大多对赛马兴趣缺缺，请允许我自作主张安排一些小节目。”他一边说着站起了身，“诸位请随我来。”

君士坦丁堡市长是地位仅次于帝国执事官的高级官员，一般情况下不至于对一个遥远小公国来访的伯爵如此周到。

“那我十分期待。”尼科打起精神对他微微一笑，也随他站了起来。他到过许多地方，遇上过许多人，对那些惊为天人，以及随后而来的殷勤讨好早就习以为常。

他一直都知道自己美貌，不管到哪里做什么都能得到旁人的另眼相看，哪怕他已经三十六岁。转身离开前，他又偷偷瞄了一眼酒杯上自己的倒影。

哈坎大人维持着一个亲密而礼貌的姿势，一手虚虚地揽在他的后腰上，两人领头走进长长的地下通道，身后跟着众多本地官员和随从，以及来自潘诺尼亚访团的官员和商人。

“听说尼科大人是位医术高超的医生？”哈坎大人挑起话题，自然地和他交谈。

“哪里哪里，我可远远称不上医术高超。而且我现在很少给人诊疗，不过躲起来读几本闲书罢了。”尼科谦虚地应道，一边不着痕迹地打量四周。

这里应该是传说中的赛马场地下通道，通往的正是君士坦丁堡赫赫有名的地下竞技场。

“哦？尼科大人正在研读医书？那我有个想法不知道合不合时宜。”市长大人挑了挑眉，殷勤地凑近了一些，“圣宫的皇家藏书馆——不知道您是否听说过，  
别的不敢说，收藏的书——当然包括医书，在这世上敢认第二，没人敢认第一。”

“在下的不情之请，正是希望尼科大人能多耽误几日，驾临我们的皇家藏书馆。”他的身材高大，几乎高出尼科一个头，此时他低着头离得很近，气息暧昧地拂过来自潘诺尼亚伯爵大人的耳根。

尼科微微偏过头，斜着眼睛瞟了他一眼。这个人长得不错，浓眉大眼，肤色和当地大部分人一样有些偏深；身材更不错，四肢修长，精壮矫健；年纪么应该与自己相仿，对于一个如日中天的帝国权臣来说，正值鼎盛年华。

“非常感谢大人的邀请，不过几天时间可没法看完世界上最大的藏书馆，反而会生出入宝山而空手回的遗憾。”他对这轻微的冒犯不以为意，反而冲对方淡淡一笑，露出细密整齐的牙齿，漂亮的眼睛里闪着星光。

“尼科大人不用担心。”听出他话里讨价还价的意思，市长大人心头一喜，“我会安排数位学者随行，您只需要浏览挑选，看中的书卷我们将派人以最快的速度抄写，您可以将誊本带走，绝不会让您空手而归。”

尼科不想表现得过于喜悦，维持着脸上淡淡的神色，“再说吧，得看我能不能抽出时间。”

“务必请尼科大人仔细考虑，我等着您的答复。”知道他这么说就算是答应了，哈坎大人笑得豪迈，原本虚虚搭在他身后的手用力握住了他柔韧的腰侧。

真是自大的男人。尼科在心中翻了个白眼，却没有抗拒他大胆的触碰。

说话间他们来到一个灯火通明的地下大厅，有人正在等候着他们，坐席上也有了一些观众。众人谦让着落座，尼科和市长大人坐到了最前排的贵宾席。他微微地皱眉，从靠近就闻到一股让人不快的臊气，此时越来越浓。等众人坐定，往中央的空场一看，纷纷发出一阵惊呼。

“这是要做什么，哈坎大人？”尼科同样吓了一跳，心里隐隐有了些预感，“可不要搞出什么人命来。”

哈坎见他面无人色还强作镇定，只当他胆小，于是粗声笑道，“尼科大人尽管放心，我是那种没分寸的人吗？不过我很意外，我原以为你们都更喜欢这个。”

斗兽场是古人留下的项目，现在哪怕在亚德里亚西海岸，也只是偶尔有些富人私下弄一场，尼科早有耳闻，不少斯拉文人贵族专程跨越亚德里亚海，就为了赶一场时髦。他环视一周，见包厢里的斯拉文官员和商人大都精神大振，眼里闪着兴奋的光。

中央巨大凶悍的灰狼显然不明白发生了什么，沿着围栏不停地绕圈游走，呲牙咧嘴，兽毛倒竖，东嗅西嗅，戒备地观察着周围的一切。它全身散发着浓烈的属于野兽的腥膻气味，他们的坐席靠得近，几乎就顶在兽栏上方，尼科又在第一排，只觉得被熏得难受，有些想吐。

他不想扫兴，只能勉强笑笑。这时他看见兽栏另一头被打开了一个口，一个扛着斧头浑身盔甲的壮汉钻了进来。尼科刚松了一口气，就看见这个壮汉几乎从胳肢窝底下拎出一个灰不溜秋的小孩。

众人还没看明白怎么回事，这个脏兮兮的小孩就被推到了中间，而全副武装的壮汉则快速退了出去。灰狼已经饿了很久，看到点心上来了，咆哮一声狠扑过去。

这一切都在电光火石之间，尼科倒吸一口凉气，猛地闭上眼睛。他听到了众人的惊呼，接着是弱弱的喝彩声，伴随着各种口哨怪叫。

尼科微微睁开眼睛，只看到野兽又一次嚎叫着扑向手无寸铁的小孩。小孩浑身是血，狼狈地满地翻滚，身手倒是敏捷异常。

他转头责怪地看了哈坎一眼，这位一直关注着他的市长大人怀着歉意朝他笑了笑，以口型轻声耳语，这样的场面并非他的本意。

在场的不管斯拉文人还是当地人，大都兴奋异常，尖声嚎叫。事实就是如此，不好这一口的也不会下来凑热闹，随着大流在上面阳光明媚、空气清新的赛场观看赛马就好，完全不需要憋屈在这个又小又闷又臭的地下空间。

小孩衣衫破烂，浑身脏污混着血污，一点儿看不出原本的模样，他发出恐惧的叫声，就像一只受惊的小兽。在尼科看来，兽栏里一只巨兽正在凶残地攻击另一只弱小兽类。

正当尼科判断小孩已经筋疲力尽，为他紧张得心都提起了来，小孩突然暴喝一声，众人还没反应过来，他已经骑到了灰狼背上，双腿死死夹住它的脖子，没有任何迟疑地将双手的拇指狠狠抠向它的双眼……

尼科又一次闭上了眼睛，这是两只野兽在搏斗，一旦一只获得了机会，会毫不犹豫地置另一只于死地。当他睁开眼睛时，看见小孩正站直了身体，高举双手接受全场的欢呼。

他没有尼科原先认为地那么小，破烂的衣衫下，裸露着发育良好的肌肉线条，他的双手鲜血淋漓，握拳发出胜利者的嚎叫。

尼科尽量不去看横在兽栏中央脑浆迸裂的灰狼尸体，他的注意力被这个原本以为是孩子的少年吸引——脏污的脸上看不到任何恐惧和后怕，除了好勇斗狠，还有傲慢。他野兽一般的目光从兽栏底下往上一一扫过每个观众的脸，仿佛这些围观他拿他取乐的人才是一群低等动物。

只是当他和尼科目光相遇之后，就再也没有移动过分毫，直勾勾赤裸裸地盯着贵宾包厢里远道而来的伯爵大人。

尼科也看着他的眼睛呆住了，这是一双特别的眼眸，像狼崽子一样凶狠而懵懂，却意外地好看，浅到透明的灰蓝色，只有瞳孔和眼珠一周是线条清晰凌厉的深色。

“你是……”尼科站起来，上半身探出包厢露台，同样一瞬不瞬地直视着他，“你是斯拉文人？”

他没有回答，仍旧直勾勾地盯着伯爵大人。可是尼科观察到了他表情的细微变化——他听懂了，他听得懂斯拉文语。

“你叫什么？”尼科居高临下地看着他，接着问道。

仍旧没有回答。

“我最后问你一次，你要再不说话就算了。”尼科小嘴一撇，流露出一丝骄气，“你想跟我走吗？”

兽栏中央仰望他的少年急忙点头，满是血污的脸上狼崽子一样的透明眼睛意外而兴奋。

“想……我想……”他吃力地开口，似乎说话比徒手杀死一头凶悍的灰狼还要艰难。

“是吗？你知道我是谁？”伯爵大人冲他微微一笑。

“不……我不知道……”少年凝视着他，更加两眼发直，仿佛要将他吞吃入腹。

“你……你好看，所以我跟你走。”

尼科闻言大笑起来，快乐得深蓝色罩袍的衣角都在颤动。他回头瞥了一眼不明就里呆望着他们对话的市长大人。

“哈坎大人，我还有个小小的请求，您可一定得帮助我。”

从斗兽场买下一个小奴隶并没有他想象的容易，尤其是战斗力超强，身经百战还没送命的半大孩子，这简直是奴隶主的摇钱树。好在有个一心讨他欢喜的市长大人，费了些周折，总算让他得偿所愿。

说得偿所愿也不对，他不过是一时兴起，他们的族人被抓来充当罗马人的奴隶已经够久了，只是看不过眼而已。

尼科很快就将新买的小奴隶忘在了脑后，他有好多事情要做。市长大人说到做到，第二天他就在几位著名学者的陪同下进了圣宫的藏书馆。古代罗马人留下的书卷，还有阿拉伯人最新的医学著作，这些都是外面见不到的，而且有一群学识渊博的良师随时答疑，尼科醉心于学习，连那个在心里骂了一百遍的负心汉都想不起来。

当然还有一些意料之中的小插曲，最开始发生在藏书馆的小型授课室，后来他索性住进了市长大人亲自安排的客殿。他耽误了不少日子，最后当他满载着几大车誊本准备回程时，市长大人依依不舍，握着他的手送出去老远，还说不久的将来要去伊斯特拉看望他。

尼科毫不委婉地拒绝了他。他是很不错，算得上体贴，尼科这些日子被哄的还挺开心。不过想要成为自己的长期情人，这个人并不够格。

“啊，尼科他，他这么随便吗……”

漫天星光下，大海上漂着一艘货船，高高的瞭望台上点着长明灯，陪着掌舵手守夜的制香师抬起头，惊讶地问。

“他那时已经收敛多了，再早个几年更不得了，走哪儿都闹得鸡飞狗跳，大公看到他都害怕。”伊万温柔地搂住他的脖子，亲了亲他的额头，“该回屋去睡了，已经这么晚了。”

“不要，我要陪你守夜。”卢卡顺势一头扎进他的胸口，不停蹭来蹭去。

“乖一点，回去睡觉。”伊万抱着他，耐心地哄着，“明天一觉睡醒就能见到尼科了。”

金毛的脑袋一言不发，只不停在伊万胸口拱来拱去，他也不再劝说，等着偶尔任性的制香师自己想通。

“我还想听故事。”隔了好一阵，卢卡闷闷地开口。

“明天再讲，我保证。”伊万声音温柔，却很坚决。

又隔了好一阵，制香师蹭上了他的脖子。

“伊万，那尼科买下的小奴隶就是安特吗？”

“当然啦，我记得以前告诉过你。”

“那他去君士坦丁堡找的那个斯拉文船长，就是你的叔叔吧？”卢卡接着问道。

“聪明。”伊万轻轻捏了捏他的鼻子，“你都猜中了，所以该去睡了。”

-tbc-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 众所周知伊斯坦布尔的旧称是君士坦丁堡，而君士坦丁堡的旧称是拜占庭，这个古老的称呼也被后世用来指代东罗马帝国。
> 
> 斯拉文人是Slavic，而摇滚主帅的名字是Slaven，但翻译都是斯拉文，所以看起来有点儿奇怪。
> 
> 为了配合摇滚主帅的浪漫文艺男人设，所以引用了一些西方诗，有些在设定年代之前，有些在之后，很努力地不要看起来穿越，我尽力了。
> 
> 这篇应该不会很长。


	2. Chapter 2

布里俄尼的情人啊，在我们分别之前，把我的心，把我的心交还！

我要凭那无拘无束的秀发，亚德里亚海的风追逐着它；我要凭那墨玉镶边的眼睛，睫毛直吻上你额上的嫣红。

虽然我向着君士坦丁飞奔，伊斯特拉却抓住我的心和魂：我能够不爱你吗？不能！因为你是我的生命，我爱你。

年轻时他根本不懂什么是寂寞，他也无需懂得。哪怕热衷航海的斯拉文离开他追逐梦想的时候，他也难尝寂寞的滋味。

达沃尔长得普通，如果只看长相，应该入不了尼科的眼。不过当他顶着公国第一勇士的光环，率领骑队来到布里俄尼群岛的时候，在众人崇敬的围绕和仰望之下，再普通的外貌也没那么普通了。

“尼科……我等了好久，终于等到这一天……”他浑身带着浓烈的汗味，热情地用吻膜拜伯爵大人身体的每一寸肌肤。

“我一直爱着你，尼科，超乎你想象地爱你……”

从君士坦丁堡回到伊斯特拉的布里俄尼已经大半年了，尼科几乎没有踏出过小岛一步。他带回来大量珍贵的誊本，整日潜心研习，只是偶尔邀请一些学者和医生前来共同交流探讨。

他很忙碌，或者说看起来很忙碌，更确切地说他在假装忙碌。他每天读书到深夜，遣走身边的随从和侍女，只有漫长海岸线传来的海浪声陪伴着他。

夏天快结束了吧？尼科合上书卷，揉了揉疼痛的额角，无意中望见延伸的露台外，反射着柔和月光的白色沙滩。

今夜月朗星稀，他光脚踩在柔软的沙滩上，留下一串细细浅浅的脚印。海浪时不时涌到他脚下，海水冰冷。

你们都爱我，可你们都在哪里呢？

他没有披外袍，只穿着贴身丝缕。柔和的夜风吹动薄薄的衣料，带来一些凉意，天、地、大海之间仿佛只剩下他一个人。

这样的感受让他着迷，不自觉地沿着海岸走，走了不知道多远，走到他从来没有到过的地方，看起来跟他刚才走过的并没有什么区别。

唯一不同的，让他瞬间清醒的事，他察觉到有别人在。

有人在海里夜泳，黑乎乎的海面上一个人影挺起了身，这是独属于少年人的胴体，肌肉线条紧实而流畅，细密的水珠反射着银白的月光。沙滩的礁石上堆着衫裤，从服饰判断是他宫里的人，要么是仆人，要么是低阶侍卫。

他暗自懊恼竟然独自走出来这么远，还撞上了自家的下人裸泳。不过他并不慌张，不动声色地转身朝来路回去，想着那人应该也会识相地装着没看见他。

“大人……”然而事与愿违，这个不懂事的下人竟然带着哗啦啦的水声快速上了岸，在身后叫住了他。

“嗯，”他停了下来，口吻冷淡，“夜深了，早些回去吧。”

他没有回头，而是飞快地移动脚步，从那人的视线离开。

安特怔怔地看着衣袂翻飞的背影越来越小，宛如月下精灵一般消失不见，视线转移到一串清浅的脚印上面。

他来到这个地方已经两百四十五天，今晚是第一次这么近距离再次见到买下他的那个人。

这和一开始想的不一样，那人既然问自己想不想跟他走，那就该是一直跟着他的。然而事实却不是这样，安特在君士坦丁堡的官驿养了一段时间的伤，一直都没见过他，直到回程的路上才远远看见坐在马车里读书的他几眼。

到了布里俄尼他们的距离更加遥远，岛上的行宫不大，却依山而建地形复杂。马杨大人亲自询问了他，有没有家可回，或者有没有别的地方想去，虽然他以前是奴隶，但现在到了他们自己的地方，他就是自由的。

他忙说自己无处可去，这是事实，如果让那些人知道他还活着，一定会再次除之而后快。留在布里俄尼是最好的选择，而且……可以离那个人更近一些。

于是他成了行宫最外围的守卫，每日出操学习一些武艺，宫里人手不够的时候再干些杂活儿。这跟他想的不一样，他还是只能偶尔远远地看到那个人，那个人的目光再也没有落到过他身上。

两百四十五天，他没有一天不想着报仇，也没有一天不想着那个人。

马杨大人让他忘记过去的事，也永远不要再提起，知道他来历的人都不会提，他可以在这里重新生活。过去的事他可以不提，但绝不会忘，他知道自己为什么活着，在斗兽场奴隶主的鞭子下，在猛兽的尖牙和利爪下，在和他一样的奴隶之间比猛兽还凶狠的相互倾轧残害下，他挺了下来，只为了一个目的。

他勤学苦练，经常晚上独自加操。几个高级侍从见他年纪小又肯努力，也都很照顾他，愿意经常提点。高超的武艺不但可以报仇，还可以让他有机会成为那个人的贴身近侍，就像马杨大人一样。

只是最近他有了些变化，每日天一黑他就不见了踪影，直到深夜才会出现，他的当班时间也有意避开了这一时段。旁人只当他要么又偷偷躲起来加操，要么趁黑在海里夜泳。

他从前确实经常这样，但现在不是。自从那日在海滩上偶然撞见那个人之后，安特发现了一个秘密，一个所有人都没意识到的隐患。

那人消失在他的视线之后，他毫不犹豫地沿着那一串脚印悄无声息地潜行，有几次遇上遮挡视线的礁石，只需要稍稍蹚水就能绕过，长而蜿蜒的沙滩尽头掩映在浓密的树丛中，竟然连接着那人寝殿延伸的露台！

这个发现让他兴奋至极，斗兽场的经验告诉他任何时候都不能鲁莽，尤其是遇上千载难逢的好机会时，任何头脑过热的举动都可能让它从眼前溜走，甚至搭上性命。

他不动声色地潜伏观察，摸清了周围的情况以后，才决定下一步行动。武艺高强的马杨大人在的时候他不敢靠得太近，不过那人会早早地把身边的人都遣走，独自安静地夜读。

安特并不知道下一步该干什么，但现在只想看着他，尤其只有他一个人的时候。

他的书案就在露台前，垂着轻薄的纱幔，安特就藏身在正上方的挑檐之上，稍稍探身就能隔着轻纱窥见他的全貌。

他书写的时候坐姿端正，背脊笔直。不过当他独处时，这样标准的姿势维持不了多久，他会手捧着书卷以各种随便的姿势瘫倒在软榻上，他读书读得认真，常常不自觉拗出一些奇怪的造型，投入了还会拥着丝被，像只大毛虫一样蠕动着滚来滚去。

也许这就是安特每天晚上潜行前来看他，而从来不感到无趣的原因。他和记忆里的一样好看，近了看更觉得细致动人。他一般会在沐浴完打发身边的人离开，独自夜读。他的额发长长地分开垂在耳侧，水珠从上面缓缓滴落，洇湿他贴身的丝缕，从肩膀到胸前划出两道水迹，透出白皙的肌肤。

他真的很好看，这世上再也不会有比他更好看的人了，哪怕他摆出一些毫无形象的姿势。安特喜欢看着他，他累极了有时会直接裹着丝被在书榻上睡着，少年依旧不敢靠近他，只是凝视他的睡颜一会儿再悄然离去。

只是他今天跟往常有些不同，明显心不在焉。他抱着被子翻滚了几圈，握着书卷的手腕垂到了软榻边沿，他的脑袋从丝被里钻出，额头搁在手臂上，白皙的脸颊浮上一层异样的红晕，然后手一松，羊皮纸书卷啪地掉到了地上。

他生病了吗？少年刚察觉不对劲，微微探出身体想看得清楚一些，只见他突然坐了起来。

他的脸比刚才更红，伸手够到靠墙书架的最底层，掏出一只精致的木盒。他整齐细碎的白牙一直紧咬着嘴唇，咬出了深深的牙印。

他打开书案的小抽屉，从最底下掏出一把小巧的钥匙，然后打开了上锁的木盒。出乎安特意料的，里面只有两件东西——一支灰白色弯弯曲曲的细小物件，只有拇指粗细，另外还有一只小小的瓷盒。

他把细长的东西紧紧攥在手里，似乎犹豫了良久，最终他松开了紧咬的嘴唇，也摊开了紧握的手掌。安特这才看清，他手心握着的东西像一支鹿角，这么小的尺寸应该是一支幼鹿角。

他似乎下定了决心，手上突然利索了起来。他打开了小瓷盒，用手指挑起一些里面的油脂，快速地涂抹到小鹿角上。

然后他仰面躺倒在榻上，整个身体缩进了丝被里，只有一张清瘦的小脸露在外面。他双眼紧闭，满脸潮红，似乎正在享受什么，又同时为此感到羞愧。

藏身在屋檐上的少年看不清他在做什么，但能隐隐约约有所预感。他虽然年幼，却并非对情事完全懵懂无知。在斗兽场的时候，表现好的斗士时常得到奴隶主的奖赏，他甚至亲眼目睹过有人在他面前与女奴交媾；而他作为年纪最小的奴隶，怎么保住自己的屁股不受其他年长同伴的侵犯，则是他生存面临的最重要的挑战。

少年全身的血液都往头顶上涌，只是看着那张脸，细细的眉毛蹙在一起，似乎付出的苦痛比得到的快乐更多，然而这种快乐是毒药，沾上一口便不得挣脱，哪怕永世都在痛苦和羞愧中沉沦。

只是看着这张脸，少年就已经血脉贲张，兴奋异常。

“呀……”那人发出一声压低的呜咽，仿佛突然失去了力气，整个上身往一边倾斜，把脸埋进了枕头，一条细细白白的小腿伸出来，忽地翻了半个身夹住了被子。

他像一只鸵鸟，一头扎进了沙堆，只顾得上头。丝缕长长的衣裾只是搭在他纤细的腰上，雪白的臀丘若隐若现，股间突出一小截灰白的鹿角。

他的脸闷在被子不发出半点声响，双腿夹住被子难耐地不停扭动。他艰难地挪动右手，握住了露出的鹿角，只是微微地转动一下。他又一次像突然被雷击中，腰肢猛地塌陷下去，全身不住细细地颤抖，持续了很长时间。

安特屏住呼吸，心如擂鼓，生怕发出失控的声响惊动了那人。他趴了一会儿，蠕动着爬进了被窝，在里面微微动了几下，扔出一条半湿的细布汗巾，随意地丢在地板上。

尼科裹紧了自己，连外面的烛光都让他害怕。他很累，整个身体从心开始塌陷，被挤压成了碎片。

他从君士坦丁堡带回大量珍贵的誊本，足够他足不出户研读数年。如今已经过去快一年，他依旧独自呆在岛上，以往的情人们没有一个来看他。

他已经被忘了吧，那些山盟海誓永远爱他的人们……再也回不到从前了，如同一朵枯萎的花儿，失去了娇嫩而富有弹性的肌肤，没有了人见人爱纯真而娇憨的笑颜……

他一把把鹿角抛了出去，再也不想看见这件让他感到深深受辱的东西。

“第一勇士达沃尔？”卢卡惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，声音微微颤抖，“难道他是……”

“是的，你猜的没错，他就是你师傅。”伊万仰面枕在手臂上，有一些严肃，“金左脚达沃尔的名头，可不只在达尔马提亚和潘诺尼亚，而是传遍了整个大陆，他曾在皇帝的御前打败了无数声名显赫的法兰克勇士，是所有斯拉文人的荣光。”

“可他为什么……”

“他总有一个原因，不得不隐姓埋名的原因。”他打断了制香师的问题，接着是一阵漫长的沉默。

“他们都抛弃了尼科是吗？”卢卡再次闷闷地开口，深深地为熟悉的医生难过，“你叔叔和我师傅，因为他不年轻了。”

“很多事情不是你想的那样，卢卡。”伊万转过头，深邃地望着他，“人总是会变的，尤其上了年纪以后，想得比从前更多，年轻时觉得理所当然的事，突然变得如鲠在喉。”

“那你也会变吗？”卢卡也望着他，棕色的眼睛闪着水光。

“当然会，难道你认识我到现在，我变得还不够多吗？”伊万索性翻了半个身，面对着他，“每个人都在变，尼科也一样，他们都变了，所以渐行渐远。”

“那我们也会……”

“当然不会，我保证……”水手伸出手臂抱紧了他，“我只会变得越来越爱你。”

“才怪！”制香师闷在他的胸口，细声细气地嗔怪，“你老是骗我，你说我睡醒睁开眼睛就能见到尼科的……”

“这真不能怪我，谁让你这么早就醒来了。”伊万宠溺地揉了揉他的头顶，“再睡一会儿吧，你看天还没全亮呢。”

“我守了一晚上夜，还被你缠着讲故事，我也好想睡一会儿呢。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 真心希望在明年的欧冠赛场见到尼科，这样的颜值缺乏曝光太可惜了。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 莫里修是毛里西奥的另一译法，私以为更具有中世纪中南欧贵族气质。这个tag就不打了，有工具人之嫌……

“为什么要走？”他伸出细白赤裸的手臂，紧紧搂住勇士的脖子，“你不是说爱我吗？”

“我当然爱你，甚至比从前更甚……”那个男人试图挣脱，仿佛急于挣脱毒蛇的缠绕，但最终放弃了，“正因为我如此爱你，所以更不能接受这一切……你能明白吗？”

“我不明白，达沃尔。”尼科歪着头，无辜地眨着漂亮的眼睛，眼里盛满星光，“跟我在一起不快乐吗？”

“但那是廉价的快乐，尼科，我再也不想拥有它……”

“尼科大人不喜欢今天这出戏吗？”莫里修大人偏过头，关心而不失礼貌地询问。

“并没有，只是觉得好像跟我前天晚上看过的差别不大。”尼科也带上礼貌的微笑，朝他微微颔首。

“早场的戏确实是这样。”从都灵远道而来的伯爵大人怀着歉意，“都怪我安排不周，扫了尼科大人的兴。”

坐在包厢后排的一位衣着及其华丽的贵妇，打开精致的小折扇掩住下半张脸，不动声色地观察他们互相道歉客套。

“既然这样，两位大人，”她适时地开口，带着浓浓萨伏依口音的意大利亚语优雅至极，“依我看我们不如提前离场，早点到我家坐坐可好？”

她是伊斯特拉大领主之妻朱莉娅夫人，尼科多年的密友，也是都灵伯爵的亲姐姐。

“我们有这些人，就算凑一桌打打牌，也比在这儿看看过的戏有意思多了。”她收起了折扇，咧着红唇笑得深沉。

一直关在布里俄尼岛上读书，迟早得闷出毛病来。于是尼科开始到处游玩散心，朱莉娅夫人见他又出来活动了最是高兴，每天的计划都排得满满当当。

正好前来拜访姐姐的莫里修自然跟他们混在一起。他和尼科同龄，长相气质和服饰品味超出寻常地气派，当然最重要的是，他很懂得察言观色讨人欢心。

尼科的牌技一般，从前跟这群贵妇打牌只有输钱的份儿，今天倒是手风极顺，连赢不输。几回合过去，傻子都看得出莫里修在故意给他喂牌。

“喂喂喂，你们两个当别人不存在是不是？”朱莉娅夫人描绘得精致的媚眼一瞟，嗔怪道，“莫里修，这不是你一个人输钱，你这是慷他人之慨。”

其他几个贵妇，不管在牌桌上打牌还是围观，都跟着嚷嚷起来，话里话外拿他俩打趣儿，见尼科不吱声，倒越说越过分。

莫里修连声道歉，实在牌艺不佳，今天还缺了点儿运气连出臭着，害得大伙儿输钱，改天请大家到梅杜林的海边度假，一切费用他包了。

这个承诺倒是让贵夫人们满意了，可嘴上还是不饶人，又损了他们几句。

这时进来一个年轻英俊的男人，径直走到了朱莉娅夫人的身边，旁若无人地挨着她坐下。

尼科一点儿都不惊讶，在场的人都不惊讶。这个人面生，他不用细看，就知道一定是朱莉娅的新宠。

这两公婆倒是想得开，一个大半年不着家，情人遍布伊斯特拉甚至整个西海岸；一个在普拉的家里随心所欲，更没事儿就养几只小狼狗玩玩。

这世上同床异梦的夫妻多的是，至少尼科见过的真正恩爱的夫妻只有罗伯特和布拉佐这一对。维持貌合神离的婚姻似乎并不难，尼科曾经也可以有这样的选择，被安排一个政治联姻的妻子，生下继承人，然后各玩各的。

幸亏我有个好弟弟，我才能免于这样庸俗可悲的生活。

莫里修在打什么主意尼科当然也知道。他和君士坦丁堡的市长大人一样，家里有妻有子，但也需要一些生活调剂，总想着在自己或者别人的旅途中留下一点儿风流韵事。

“你总顾着自己玩，我一个人好寂寞。”年轻人伸出双手搂住了夫人的腰，脑袋蹭在她肩膀上，竟然当众撒起了娇。

胆子倒是不小嘛。尼科瞄了他一眼，长得还不错，很阳刚有型，不是从前细皮嫩肉小白脸那一款。也许就是这种外形气质的反差，相貌威武却偏偏跟奶狗一样粘人，难怪朱莉娅又枯木逢春了。

现在他正是受宠的时候，贵妇不但不怪罪他大胆冒失，反而对他百般安抚，纵容他粘着自己留在牌桌上。

众人倒是心照不宣，没人出声发问，认真地打起了牌。只是不一会儿，朱莉娅就开始嗯嗯啊啊娇喘起来。尼科斜眼一看，小狼狗的一双大手竟然在她沉甸甸的硕大乳房上来回大力揉搓，弄得风韵犹存的中年妇人媚眼如丝，情难自制。

“我说，你把我们叫来打牌，是让我们看你表演活春宫来的？”其他人不敢吱声，尼科向来心直口快，“差不多就行了，你家是没房间还是床不够大？”

朱莉娅知道尼科这是在报复刚才自己带头挤兑他。她了解这位密友睚眦必报的个性，不找机会讨回来就不是尼科了。所以她不好发作，只是不好意思地白了他一眼。

“我看差不多也该结束了，吃完午饭下午还有重要活动呢。”莫里修适时出声化解了尴尬，“我可是精心准备了很久。”

“那可不，今天的午宴也是莫里修亲自安排，食材和厨子都是从都灵专程运来的。”朱莉娅也跟着借坡下驴，同时不甘示弱地又扯到尼科，“尼科大人可别不领情啊，我们这都是沾你的光。”

一顿饭吃得热热闹闹，大陆腹地的饮食果然比他们半岛精致有内涵多了。莫里修坐在尼科身边，从头到尾向他细致地介绍各种食材和料理手法，以及每道名菜的文化和历史渊源。

这个人口才极佳，说话的样子同样讨人喜欢，一双棕色的眼睛真诚地望着对方，似乎总在等待一个赞许。

饭后就是今天的重头戏了——来自都灵的伯爵是行伍出身，身边的卫队亲兵都是百里挑一的好手。于是他安排了一场比试，说是让大伙儿切磋演练，互相指点。

尼科早就知会马杨今天得挑几个能打的侍卫随行。他对马杨倒是素来有信心，绝对不至于给他丢人。

练习场地早就摆好，对战的双方也抽好签准备就绪。尼科和众位贵妇由莫里修带领入席，坐在高台上观战。

午宴后朱莉娅就不见了踪影。她不来也好，否则当着众多陌生卫队的面跟她的小狼狗干柴烈火，她脸皮再厚恐怕也招架不住，莫里修和尼科，连着一众贵妇都得跟着难堪。

尼科虽然很少舞刀弄剑，但年轻时曾在军队呆过。莫里修安排的流程十分合理，单挑对战，多人对战，尼科懂一些门道，看得认真。

莫里修的卫队长期训练配合作战，好几个本地贵族的亲兵临时拼凑组合起来的队伍当然不是对手。不过他们掌握着分寸，就算占上风也没给对方难看；另外双方的武器刀锋都包着皮革，绝不会出现血溅当场的场面。大伙儿倒是看得热热闹闹其乐融融，一边听莫里修讲解指点他亲自设计的战阵。

“尼科大人，最南边那一队是您家的卫队吗？”莫里修探过头来询问。他和马杨打过照面，斯拉文人比较容易从长相外表判断，而且场上比试的只有他们这一队在用斯拉文语指挥交流。

“是的，他们平时跟着我呆在布里俄尼，没什么实战经验，还得请莫里修大人多多指点。”尼科谦让道。

“哪里哪里，尼科大人谦虚了。”莫里修忙说，“大人家的卫队绝不是您说的那样，在我看来，他们训练有素，基本功扎实，而且作战方式富有想象力，我一眼就看出他们与众不同。”

那当然不同，我们斯拉文人打仗跟你们还能一样呢？尼科嘴上谦让一番，心里难免有些小得意。

其他当地贵族家的卫队基本上处于守势，只有马杨带领的队伍不断左突右冲，看似不合章法，却不落下风，还能牵制大部分对手，让本方盟友喘口气儿不至于太快落败。

“那个小伙儿不错，尼科你注意到了吗？”莫里修看得兴致勃勃，一时都忘了加上尊称。

尼科早就注意到了，有个面生的小伙儿冲锋陷阵最是勇猛。马杨似乎很倚仗他，不断给他下指令，他也争气，毫不畏惧地举着盾牌冲上去与对手肉搏，搅得对方后方的阵型大乱，好不容易重新排好了，他又冲上去一顿胡搅蛮缠。

尼科有些担心他们这样不按常理出牌，会让莫里修不爽。

“这倒是个好办法，看来我设计的战阵还有不少需要改进的地方。”莫里修看得投入，不停念叨，像是自言自语。

“抱歉莫里修大人，我的人平时放任自流惯了，缺乏管教约束，所以才这么不懂规矩。”他找到个机会先道歉。

“这有什么值得抱歉的？尼科，”莫里修回头惊讶地看着他，“你也在军队呆过，应该知道真上了战场谁还跟你讲什么套路招式，这不就是我安排今天这场实战演练的目的吗？”

他们最终打成了平手。虽然谁都看得出来自都灵的队伍占尽上风，但就是拿不下来，最后眼看天色已晚，莫里修亲自宣布双方战平。

他特意让尼科把那个英勇的小伙儿叫来，尼科也不认识，传话给马杨让他把那个年纪最小的侍卫带过来。

他确实很小，虽然身上脸上沾着一些尘土脏污，但看得出长得白白生生虎头虎脑，尼科觉得他的一双眼睛一直盯着自己在看。

他一直在接近，越近那双灰蓝色的透明眼睛越清晰，只有瞳孔和四周是锐利的深色。

“我要凭那墨玉镶边的眼睛，睫毛直吻上你额上的嫣红……”

只有这双眼睛才配得上“墨玉镶边”四个字。少年人的眼眸清澈见底，那半老头子越老越浑浊的双眼比不了。

他想起来了，这双眼睛的主人，这个少年侍卫是打哪儿来的。他在君士坦丁堡一时兴起买下，随后便遗忘得干干净净。

他还是直勾勾地看着尼科，就像第一次见他时一样，

“你叫什么名字？”莫里修往前探出身体，和颜悦色地问他。

“安特。”少年把目光从尼科身上移开，迅速地看了一眼莫里修，接着恭敬地垂下了眼帘。

尼科当然也不知道他叫什么，今天是第一次听到这个名字。

“你多大了？”莫里修接着问道。

“十五岁。”他依旧恭敬。

“哦，这么小？”莫里修站起了身，上前几步捏了捏他的肩膀，“长得倒是挺壮的。”

朱莉娅在结束的时候满面春风眉飞色舞地出现了，亲热地挽着尼科的手臂。

“要不要这么滋润啊，这大白天的生怕别人不知道？”尼科压低声音，挤眉弄眼地揶揄她。

“你要肯住我家，我保证你明早更滋润。”朱莉娅也压低了声音，同时意有所指地看了跟在他们身后的莫里修一眼，“真的不再考虑一下？你就这么看不上他？”

“我可不敢！你家的人个个优秀，哪儿轮到我看不上了。”尼科笑得虚伪，心里暗暗翻白眼——这话怎么跟拉皮条似的。

“就是今天太累了，想早点儿回去睡觉。”

“他不听我的，我早就说他用力过猛，把行程安排那么紧。”朱莉娅又同情地回头瞟了莫里修一眼。

尼科是真累了，最近天天出来玩，不知道多久没有碰书本了。今天他带出来的人多，大队人马浩浩荡荡朝码头开去。他坐在马车里计划着今晚无论如何都得看一会儿书，突然心中一动。

“马杨。”他掀开车帘，唤了一声贴身侍卫，马杨忙策马靠近，弯下身等待吩咐。

“今晚你们不用跟着我回去，带着兄弟们在城里好好玩玩儿。”今天大伙儿给他长了脸，当然得有所表示。

他没明说，这帮血气方刚的壮年男人在城里彻夜狂欢，能去的地方不言自明。

他侧着脸和马杨说话，明显感到后方一道直勾勾赤裸裸的视线盯着自己。他甚至不需要回头看。

“那个叫安特的小孩儿，他今天表现最好。”他压低声音，漫不经心地对马杨交代，“你亲自上上心，找两个漂亮点儿的、干净点儿的小姐姐好好照顾他。”

接下来很长时间尼科都没有离开布里俄尼。他出去玩了好一阵，倒不是累了，而是觉得腻歪，还是更怀念和书本在一起的日子。

朱莉娅派人来请过他几次，他都以身体不适婉拒了，后来听说莫里修回了都灵，再也没人来请过他。

秋天来了，吹海风变得不那么让人愉快。尼科怕冷，命人把书案从露台撤回了温暖的内殿。他每晚点灯夜读，一丝风都钻不进来。

安特还是每晚都摸黑前来。之前那人天天出岛游玩，安特一直没见他出来读书，现在干脆连书案都不见了。整整两个月时间里，他只在那天随着大部队进城作战演练时见过那人一面。

他很焦急，围着寝殿外围转了好几晚，却找不到任何办法。他趴在屋顶，常看到马杨或者几个高等近侍在外面守卫待命，有时甚至被那人叫进内殿。

想要接近那人，只有一条路了。

有两个近侍要退休了，最近并没有贵族子弟被送到岛上来，所以需要从现在的卫队里选拔合适的补上。安特年龄太小，原本不在考核范围之内，他私下找过马杨。

几轮葡萄酒下肚，马杨告诉他想要入选得凭真本事。他得到这个机会并不是因为这顿酒，而是当初在大领主家里的对战他表现突出，伯爵大人对他另眼相看，连给他开苞的两个小姐姐都是伯爵大人亲自交代安排的。

安特第一次听说这事，顿时变了脸色，满心不是滋味儿。

还有一件事儿，不知道该说不该说。马杨酒量不咋地，这时已经有点儿晕乎乎了，语重心长地提醒少年人。

那些姐姐们是对你很好，但那地方不能常去，你现在还小，身体掏空了一辈子就完了……

安特是经常去，尤其见不到那人以后，满心的压抑和愤懑无处发泄，于是每晚一个人驾着小帆船去到普拉。卫队里的同僚们都知道，他在普拉的窑子里极受欢迎，年纪虽小本事却不小，妓女们甚至都不肯收他钱。

这个天赋可让周围的人羡慕嫉妒不已，连如厕洗澡都有人跟着观察他，想找出他哪里与众不同。

现在是不能去了，安特得为成为那人的近侍而加倍努力。除了苦练，他还十分注意观察几个他最主要的竞争对手，了解分析他们的长处和弱点，不断模拟演练自己应该怎样一击即中，就像曾经在斗兽场一样。

比试选拔那天，那个人也出现了，毕竟挑选的是他的贴身近侍。他还是一样，优雅慵懒，漫不经心的样子，马杨站在他身边，跟他详细介绍每一对上场的对战的双方。

绝不能出任何差错，必须以最快最直接的方式结束每一场战斗。安特勇猛无匹，状态出奇神勇。

“安特这个小孩儿倒是块练武的好料，现在这个年纪就已经很冒尖了。”马杨自然也得说到他，“不过真的太嫩了一点，我有些担心他胜任不了……”

“不是说好比武选拔吗？比的是真本事，管他老呢嫩呢？”尼科一手托腮，倒也有些欣赏少年人的身手，重要的是那一股子劲儿，这在年长者身上几乎很难看到。

“再说不是有你提点嘛，只要他不傻，有什么不能胜任的。”

“这小子可不傻，贼精贼精的。”身后几个围观的高等近侍纷纷出声。

“他有多精，这得问普拉的妓女……”他们逐渐笑得轻浮，却带着浓浓的酸意，“他有多爱往普拉跑，姐姐们就有多喜欢照顾他……”

“哦，是吗？”尼科闻言也露出一丝微笑，“年轻人嘛，喜欢睡女人又不是什么大毛病。再说会讨女人欢心的，绝对不是傻瓜。”

他们又观战了几轮，最后剩下的人不多了。

“好了，差不多可以结束了。”只要少年人没有在擂台上，那赤裸裸的，仿佛要将人吞吃入腹的目光就一定会放在尼科身上。

“就那小孩儿吧，我看再打下去，最后还得是他。”这并没有让他觉得困扰，尼科打了个哈欠，站起了身。他这一生所承受的爱慕眼光太多了，每一个都放在心上他早就累死了。

“就他一个吗？另一个怎么办呢？”马杨忙问道。

“就他一个吧，少一个就少一个呗，我身边不用太多人。”

-tbc-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 虎子十五岁的照片实在找不到，只能找到二十岁的，竟然又白又嫩有点儿约维奇那一款……


	4. Chapter 4

“布里俄尼从古代开始就是贵族们偏爱的度假胜地。这个行宫你别看不起眼，可是正儿八经古罗马人修建的古迹。”

夏季的海滩美不胜收，环绕的矮树林绿意森森，两个人赤着脚，挽着裤腿在沙滩上漫步，留下长长两串脚印。

“这是从前的大公特别赠予安达通尼亚伯爵，以感谢他在医学研究方面做出的卓越贡献。”伊万远远指着依山而建的行宫，说起它的来历，“他从小就聪明，受到所有人的宠爱，所以被惯得骄纵又任性，一把年纪了还随心所欲，只以自我为中心。”

你以为你自己好到哪里去了呢……卢卡心里暗暗抱怨，却不敢说出来。说了么当然他不会争辩，他不敢，不过免不了一顿我已经改变很多了全都为了你，什么什么的没完没了。

“我们该回去了，晚了亚德里安卡又得唠叨。”伊万揽着他的肩往回路带，“可不能让你累着。”

“是不是还不知道呢……”卢卡脸烧得飞红，偷偷抬头看着他长出胡渣子的下巴，“你说尼科去哪里了？什么时候回来？”

“他答应我留在布里俄尼等着你，应该只是临时走开，马上就能回来。”

尼科披着及地披风，围着狐皮毛领站在船头，清爽的长发垂在鬓边随风而动。他身材瘦削，站姿挺拔，港口来往的人们都忍不住抬头多看看这位锦衣华服的美公子几眼。

安特熟练地跳下船头，然后回头伶俐地搭着伯爵大人的手臂，将他扶下来。他升为近侍已经一个多月，几乎调动了他不长的这辈子所有的聪明才智，马杨和其他几位前辈对他赞不绝口，那个人虽然没说话，可明显早就接受了他在身边做事。

今天尼科约了朱莉娅看戏，从港口到戏院只需要穿过一个集市，他并不想过多在普拉逗留，所以交代不想乘车，直接步行过去就行。

下午的集市依旧热闹，马杨和安特紧跟在尼科身边，小心地不让旁边脏兮兮的贩夫走卒挤到他。尼科倒是悠闲地踱着方步，还不时东瞅瞅西看看。

“安特！”一个轻快的女声传来，尼科不由得转头。只见两个年轻女子手挽手朝着他的新近侍走来，带着惊喜的笑容。

“没想到在这里遇见你。”稍小的姑娘绝不超过二十岁，生得甜美可人，编得整齐的发辫垂在两边，一笑一边脸上一个浅浅的梨涡，让人一见就心生喜爱。

“那可不，你怎么这么长时间不来，姐姐们可想你啦。”略年长的那位气质就不同了，尚算美貌的脸上神采轻浮，凌乱的头发蓬松地挽起，就像刚起床的样子，或者说随时准备上床的样子。

“我可不管，今天既然让我们遇上了，你得跟我们走。”年长女子说着就要去挽他的手臂。

“别……我……我在当差呢。”少年满脸通红，窘得很不得挖个地洞钻进去，一边后退躲着女子来抓他的手。

她们的目光齐刷刷投到正在平静地观察她们的尼科身上，还有一边忍着笑的跟安特一样侍卫打扮的马杨身上。

“你的主人真漂亮啊……”年长女子拔高声调怪声怪气地叫了一句，就被年轻姑娘硬给拽开了。

“抱歉，非常抱歉……”她低着头，对着尼科小声道歉，然后依依不舍地看了安特一眼，急急忙忙拉着年长女子快步走开。

安特像个犯了巨大错误的孩子，他本来就是个孩子，耷拉着脑袋不敢抬头。这可以算他在尼科身边当差以来，出的最大的纰漏，虽然好像这件事从头到尾他并没有做错什么。

尼科拍了拍他的肩，少年虽然才十五岁，却已经比他高了。

“没事，走吧。”他早说了年轻人喜欢逛窑子又不是什么毛病，此刻更没放在心上。

走了几步，他突然扭头对少年说：“要不我给你放个假吧，今天不用跟着我了。”

“我看那姑娘挺好的。”

“不……我还没交班呢，我不去……”少年被他一说，更羞得无地自容。

马杨终于忍不住呵呵笑出声，尼科也不禁莞尔一笑，回过头继续前行不再提起这件事。

朱莉娅还在生尼科的气，说他一点儿面子都不给，最后莫里修只能失望而归。尼科忙陪着笑脸道歉，说那几天正好懒病犯了，实在出不了门儿。

“你这懒病隔三岔五发作一次，还挺会挑时候。”贵妇不依不饶地抱怨，尼科自知理亏，耐着性子好言哄着。

“不要生气了，你知道我一直最怕看到你生气……”英俊的青年男子打扮得华贵，偎倚在她身边轻声劝慰。

“是不值得，因为你我都多气出几条皱纹来了。”朱莉娅朝着尼科翻了翻白眼，小狼狗又搂着她低声劝了几句。

“还是你好，从来不惹我生气……”贵妇转头怜爱地跟他亲了个嘴儿。

尼科在一边鸡皮疙瘩掉了一地，还得硬挺着，只是嫌弃地撇开脸。站在他身后的安特可是惊得眼珠子都要掉出来了，相比于目不斜视的马杨，这真是少年第一次见识这种场面。

他一开始就注意到了这个花里胡哨公子哥儿打扮的家伙，以为这个女的是他妈，但这也太亲密了一点儿，自己妈也不能这样啊，后来竟然越来越不对劲儿。

马杨轻声咳了一下，提醒少年不要太失态。安特急忙收回视线目视着前方，不一会儿又忍不住偷偷瞄过去——好家伙，这手都伸进袍子里了……

曾在斗兽场见识过各种野蛮血腥丛林法则的少年，显然又一次开始怀疑起了人生。

尼科比安特更加难受，朱莉娅今天就是把他约出来说话的，不知道带着小狼狗算什么意思。

贵妇一边和小狼狗卿卿我我，一边跟他东拉西扯说着闲话。尼科只能硬着头皮应承，要不然他所剩无几的朋友恐怕又得少一个。

一场戏看下来比读了一晚上书还累。尼科揉揉额角，拒绝了朱莉娅共进晚餐的邀请。再跟他们吃一顿饭他还活不活了……

深秋天黑得快，集市里已经几乎没什么人了，马杨点燃了琉璃灯，他们一行三人朝港口走去，尼科突然停下了脚步。

“你真的不用跟我们回去，”他转过头认真地注视着安特，带着一丝笑意，“我给你放假，你爱去哪儿就去哪儿。”

“我……我不去……”少年又一次窘得满脸通红。今天这个人跟平时有点儿不一样，不明显，但就是不一样。

“今晚我得守夜呢……”他低着头，轻声说道。

马杨刚想说可以安排个人替他，转念一想闭了嘴。少年喜欢守夜，在别人看来苦差事的活儿他干得欢天喜地，跟人换班调班吃大亏也不在乎。

今晚他得守夜，别的让他干啥也不去。身为伯爵大人的贴身近侍应该做些什么，这是少年这一个多月以来最重要的学习课题。一开始的时候他认为很简单，因为所有人都告诉他他的工作只有一句话——保护伯爵大人的安全，还有，替他打点一切。

但实际操作起来却不是那么简单，主要是后者，如何把握这个度，这是最难的部分。那个人不喜欢有男人靠他太近，沐浴更衣的活儿只有侍女能做，他连偷看一眼的机会都没有；平时照顾他的生活起居，更得保持距离，绝不能逾矩，比如搀扶他的时候只能扶在手肘上，绝不能碰别的地方，谁要是胆敢触碰他的腰，那绝对只有死路一条……

他读书的时候不喜欢被打扰，所以守夜并没有想的那么辛苦，值班间里的铃经常一整晚都不会响一次，有的同僚能一觉睡到天亮。

不过安特总是盼着铃响，他在值班间里呆不住，更睡不着。他整夜在外殿巡视，藏身在阴影里，透过隔离的纱幔，偷偷看着夜读的那人。

这比在露台的时候离他更远，但总比看不到他强多了。

侍女们忙碌着把书榻布置得舒适，放上好几个柔软的靠枕，扶着沐浴完浑身冒着热气的伯爵大人靠在上面。

他裹着狐裘，手脚都缩在里面，只露出一张脸，看着侍女们放置好暖炉，备好热茶，不时出声指挥一下。

他的手捂暖了就会伸出狐裘，然后拿起书卷。被遣走的侍女们离开内殿时，纷纷扭头看向守在外殿的安特，捂嘴笑着离开。

她们走后不久，竟然响起了铃声。安特一时没有反应过来，直到听见第二声铃响，才急急忙忙掀开纱幔跑进内殿。

“大人。”他恭敬地低着头，视线里只看到垂下软榻的一角皮裘。

“嗯，”榻上的人蠕动了下，把皮裘往上拉了拉，“你有糖吗？”

“啊？”安特惊讶地抬起头，以为自己听错了。

那个人懒洋洋地侧屈着腿斜斜倚靠在软垫上，一手握着一卷羊皮纸书随意地搭在扶手上，宽大的皮裘松松地拥着他从肩膀一直到脚底。

“糖，别说你没有。”他抬起眼睛看了呆滞的少年一眼，带着几分戏弄的口吻，“早上我才见你的耶琳娜姐姐塞给你一包。”

“哦，哦，有的有的……”安特手忙脚乱地在衣袋里掏了一阵，掏出一个小纸包包着的颗粒麦芽糖，摊开捧到那个人跟前。

他今天确实跟平时不同，很大的不同。

耶琳娜是他的贴身大侍女。以前安特除了厨房的帮佣和打扫的大婶儿，根本没有机会接触到行宫的侍女，如今他到了这个人身边，难免和这许多年轻女子共事。她们平时打交道的都是马杨那样的中年男子，这突然来了个虎头虎脑的白净少年，还这么乖巧伶俐，可叫小姐姐们喜欢坏了，不但对他照顾有加，更时不时偷偷拿一些好东西送给他。

她们当他是小孩儿，小孩儿不都喜欢吃糖么。

尼科饶有兴致地挑了好一会儿，挑了一颗最大的，两根手指拈起来，缓缓送进嘴里。

他也像小孩儿一样……他的脸颊被沐浴的蒸汽蒸得有点儿发红，嘴唇更红，安特情不自禁地跟着他咽了一下口水，这才惊觉他们的距离近得超乎寻常了。

“你也吃。”尼科的双眼闪着星光，在烛光下绚丽无比，此时专注地凝视着对面的少年，少年顿时心猿意马起来。

他没让我退下，还叫我吃糖，是在这里和他一起吃吗……他不假思索，立刻拿了一颗塞进嘴里。

“其余的收起来吧，我不要了。”少年急忙遵命的样子似乎逗乐了伯爵大人，他轻笑出声，又慵懒地伸了伸腰，藏在皮裘里的双腿动了一下，一双细白的脚丫无意识地从柔软的毛皮间露了出来。

他今天很开心，从第一次见他到现在，这是他最不同寻常的一天，到底什么事情让他这么高兴呢？

“你到我这儿快一年了吧？”尼科坐得端正了些，索性放下了书本，做出打算长谈的姿态。

“是……是……”安特忙接过他手上的书卷，匆匆看了一眼，把随意丢在书案上的书签夹在打开的那一页，然后合上厚重的书皮，竖着放置在书案一头的临时书架上。

“你会读书？”尼科惊讶地挑了挑眉。少年做这些事熟练而自然，仿佛从出生就开始，早成了他生命的一部分。

“会一点儿，已经很久没读过了。”安特不敢抬头看他的脸，他们离得太近了，尤其现在，他神采飞扬的脸庞在烛光下异常娇艳。

视线里只有探出皮毛的那一双细细脚丫，形状秀美，白腻无暇。少年看得出神，几乎着了魔。

尼科一手托在耳边，歪着头似乎在思考。他在岛上这一年应该是没有机会读书的，书本难得，那帮侍卫最多也就认识几个字，没谁会真正读书；再往前在斗兽场自不必说，没人会给作为工具的奴隶读书。

“那你读给我听听。”尼科没问他成为奴隶以前的经历，这些与自己无关。他随手拿起书案上的一卷羊皮纸册，上面是他做的笔记。

然后他注意到了少年人的目光。

视线里的脚丫一直在动，脚趾头可爱地蜷起，似乎想要勾住柔软的褥垫 ，等到它们的主人坐回原位时，它们又从毛皮里多露出了一点儿，整个脚踝都探了出来，骨架线条纤细而优美。

“就读这第一段。”尼科把翻开的书册伸到他跟前，眼光闪了闪，恶作剧地把腿往前伸，几乎露出半条小腿，脚趾头俏皮地作势要夹他的裤腿。

他的手动了，尼科突然感到后悔……

那只手没有碰书册，而是迅速地抓住了伯爵大人光裸的脚丫。

“你做什么！”他惊呼一声，另一只脚蹬向少年，又被牢牢地抓住。

“你放开我，你……”他很怕痒，脚丫子尤其怕痒，无论什么时候都不让别人碰，随着年龄的增长反而越来越敏感。

“你好大的胆子……”尼科红着脸蹬动双腿，竟被牢牢握住动弹不得。少年掌心的厚茧随着他的挣扎摩擦着敏感的皮肤，痒得他气息不稳，浑身发软。

“你……你……啊！”尼科本想用书本去敲突然发疯的少年，却猛地软了腰瘫软在榻上，手里的书跌落下去。

少年竟然用嘴含住了他的脚趾，他全身如触雷一般狂抖不止，再也使不出半分力气。

他耐心地一根一根将脚趾含进嘴里吮吸，温暖湿软的舌尖灵活地舔进每一条趾缝，不停刮擦着从未被触碰到过的嫩肉。

“啊哈……不……不……啊哈哈……”尼科难受地扭动，脚上的痒意迅速传递到身体每一处，他受不住，喉咙里发出似哭似笑的呜咽。

安特吸遍了他十根脚趾，却仍不满足地继续往上又舔又亲，双手迷恋地摩挲着整个脚背和脚掌——跟想象的一样好吃，鲜甜可口，柔软嫩滑。

“停下来……不要了……”他的声音变得软弱，完全没了刚才颐指气使的气焰。

少年不可能停下来，他已失去了理智，这时非得品尝玩弄个够。他的吻持续往上，来到细白的小腿，脑中不可抑制地想起夏季月夜里见到的，不住扭动的赤裸双腿，薄纱掩映下的雪白臀丘……

忽然一股不小的力道袭上他的胸口，他被猛地踢翻在地。等他一个挺身站起来时，发现那个人抱膝坐在软榻的一个角上，皮裘把他从头到脚裹得严严实实，只露出一双眼睛看着他，戒备而冷漠。

“你出去，不准再进来。”

安特不知道怎么离开的内殿，他浑浑噩噩地回到了值班间，才意识到了事情的严重性。那个人没有当场叫人进来把他拖出去切了喂狗，自己还算剩下点儿理智，没有真豁出命去也得干出点儿混账事。

他没被拖出去切了喂狗，但并不是什么后果都没有。马杨被交代不要再安排这个新来的小孩儿守夜，虽然没有说原因。马杨也不诧异，这个主人挺好的，就是挑剔了点儿，禁忌多了点儿，毛病多了点儿，新来的不懂规矩惹毛了他也不是什么怪事。

不能守夜，别的能接近那人的差事暂时也不让他做。安特有些苦闷，但还没有绝望，他并没被赶走不是吗？只要那人气消了，他还是有机会再回去的。

他时常想起那一晚的种种，不停地想，他要是没有冲动，按照那人的吩咐好好读书给他听会是什么结果，会不会从此可以天天在他的书案边陪着他读书呢……

还有就是，他那天所有的举动都和平常不一样，发生了什么事情让他这么高兴呢？

尼科可不止那一天高兴，最近他的心情一直很好。好到有个毛头臭小子那样冒犯他，竟然没受到任何惩罚。

到了信中约定那一天，他早早地起床打扮了一番。其实现在打扮没用，在那个重要约会之前，他还约了朱莉娅一起到梅杜林的温泉水疗。

贵妇花费重金从萨伏依请来个有名的调香师，专门邀请尼科和她一起享受一番。尼科严正地表明态度，去可以，但不想见到她的小狼狗。

梅杜林奢华的房间点着香薰，这一对密友各自趴在特制的按摩床上，背上覆着一块薄纱，享受着技师纯熟的精油按摩。尼科这才得知他的密友已经把她的小狼狗甩了。

“咦，为什么？我看他很听你话的样子呀？”他心里虽然见怪不怪，可表面上还得装着关心一下。

“男人的话能信啊？他们可是这世上最能演的东西。”朱莉娅说得自然，她打心眼儿里从来没把尼科当个男人。

小狼狗一边哄着她，一边在她送的屋子里养了个年轻貌美的小情人儿，让她给发现了。

“那你怎么办？”尼科继续关心地问道。

“还能怎么办？我也不是小肚鸡肠的人，只不过把属于我的东西收回来而已。他们也得明白，没有我他什么也不是。”她说得轻描淡写。

尼科笑了一声，这种故事听得太多了，一点儿都没有新意。他并不是很理解这些贵妇们的占有欲，在他看来，这些小狼狗们在面对她们时，不过是一份辛苦的工作而已，谁会信年轻英俊的男人能对一堆松垮的皮肉真爱啊，还不让人家下班后放松一下么……

尼科就没有对谁有过这么极致的占有欲，他从来不在乎他的情人们是不是有别的情人。一会儿他要去见的那个人应该算是最特殊的，更是个走到哪儿播种到哪儿的滥情男人。

“莫里修那样实心眼儿的可不多见，可惜你看不上。”朱莉娅还不忘替弟弟惋惜一番，一面扭过头，打量着尼科覆盖在薄纱下若隐若现的背部。

“哎，也许你是对的。”她突然叹了一口气，羡慕地感慨道，“你一定不常跟男人睡觉，所以屁股才会又紧又翘。”

“你瞧我，我不过大你半岁，以前也跟你一样，就是跟我老公睡太多，把屁股睡成了这样……”

尼科闻言也侧过身扫了她一眼，又轻笑出声。你怎么会只大我半岁，怎么算也不是吧……再说你那大屁股是你老公一个人能睡出来的？你一年能跟他睡上一次么……

不过有一点她说得很对，他现在是很少跟人睡觉了，年纪越大对床伴儿越挑剔。

一会儿见了那半老头子，也不能随便跟他睡。

-tbc-


End file.
